What if?
by PillsAndPistols
Summary: Samantha has always been in love with her sister's ex boyfriend, Jacob Black. She decided to tell her how she feels ... How will he react? I wrote this story centuries ago, hope you like it.


It was a wonderful sunny afternoon when Samantha went to see Jacob. She was running to the beach thinking the way too tell him, even though she looked like a 17 year old girl she was just seven, just as her adoptive sister Renesmee, she never had a boyfriend before. She was happy to speak her mind finally but also felt scared about the fact that Jacob might reject her for being her sister's ex boyfriend.

When she arrived to La Push, Jacob was already there; she smiled and slowly made her way to where he was.

_"Hey Sam, what happened?"_ Jacob said alarmed.

_"Nothing."_ she whispered

_"You seemed so nervous when you called me…"_

_"Well yeah, that's true but…"_

_"What's going on then?"_ he insisted.

_ "Well, I really need to tell you something that…"_

_"What is it?"_ he said interrupting.

_"Gosh just be quiet for a sec and let me speak my mind completely!"_

_"Ok, ok, sorry"_

_"Well I been thinking for a good way of telling you this but I didn't came up with one so let's show it this way…"_

She cupped his face between her shaking hands and kissed him. He kissed her back but stopped. He pulled her away as gentle as he could. He just stood there watching the sand above his feet, his face was very serious. That's when Samantha knew realized something was wrong.

_"Oh god, I'm so sorry."_ she apologized almost crying.

He just looked at her without saying a word.

_"Crap. I'm sorry, seriously, I'm so freaking sorry, you should be mad at me, I mean, you're my sister ex boyfriend! How could I even think we could be together, I mean you might still love her and I ruin everything. I'll understand if you don't wanna talk to me anymore. Jake I'm so very sorry!"_

She looked at him; he had a huge smile on his face.

_"What's so funny?"_

_"I thought you'll never shut up…"_

He walked the few steps between them and pulled her in for a kiss. Alyssa could feel her legs shaking. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.

_"Well, I think you do wanna talk to me!"_ Sam said. He laughed, tracing invisible patterns with his fingers in the small of her back. She shivered.

_"So this means…"_

_"Come with me ok?" _Jake took her small hand in his and they started walking.

_"I think my sister is going to kill me as soon as I get home."_ she said

_"No she won't, she already knows."_ Jacob said smiling.

_"Wait, what?"_ Sam said alarmed

_"She kinda broke up with me because she knew I liked you."_ he giggled

Her perfect brown eyes were wide.

_"Yeah, I've liked you for quitea while."_

_"Why didn't you tell me anything?" _

_"Maybe because both your father and your mother could bite my head off."_ He laughed and put his arm around her waist, bringing their walk to a stop.

"_Well I need to tell you something too."_

_"What is it?"_

He pulled up a tiny black velvet box and opened it, revealing a necklace with a small wooden heart and a wolf carved inside.

_"Samantha, would you be my girlfriend?"_

Sam smiled brightly. _"Only if you'll be my boyfriend."_

_"Then I think we have a deal, Sammie."_

_"We do."_ Sam said.

Jacob picked her up and kissed her until they both were breathless. They sat on the beach in each other's arms until sunset. He felt like hecould staylike this forever, holding the girl he loved in his arms.

It was a wonderful sunny afternoon when Samantha went to see Jacob. She was running to the beach thinking the way too tell him, even though she looked like a 17 year old girl she was just seven, just as her adoptive sister Renesmee, she never had a boyfriend before. She was happy to speak her mind finally but also felt scared about the fact that Jacob might reject her for being her sister's ex boyfriend.

When she arrived to La Push, Jacob was already there; she smiled and slowly made her way to where he was.

"Hey Sam, what happened?" Jacob said alarmed.

"Nothing" she whispered

"You seemed so nervous when you called me…"

"Well yeah, that's true but…"

"What's going on then?" he insisted.

"Well, I really need to tell you something that…"

"What is it?" he said interrupting.

"Gosh just be quiet for a sec and let me speak my mind completely!"

"All right all right, sorry"

"Well I been thinking for a good way of telling you this but I didn't came up with one so let's show it this way…"

She cupped his face between her shaking hands and kissed him. He kissed her back but stopped. He pulled her away as gentle as he could. He just stood there watching the sand above his feet, his face was very serious. That's when Samantha knew realized something was wrong.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" she apologized almost crying.

He just looked at her without saying a word.

"Crap. I'm sorry, seriously, I'm so freaking sorry, you should be mad at me, I mean, you're my sister ex boyfriend! How could I even think we could be together, I mean you might still love her and I ruin everything. I'll understand if you don't wanna talk to me anymore. Jake I'm so very sorry!"

She looked at him; he had a huge smile on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought you'll never shut up…"

He walked the few steps between them and pulled her in for a kiss. Alyssa could feel her legs shaking. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.

"Well, I think you do wanna talk to me!" Sam said. He laughed, tracing invisible patterns with his fingers in the small of her back. She shivered.

"So this means…"

"Come with me ok? Jake took her small hand in his and they started walking.

"I think my sister is going to kill me as soon as I get home." she said

"No she won't, she already knows." Jacob said smiling.

"Wait, what?" Sam said alarmed

"She kinda broke up with me because she knew I liked you." he giggled

Her perfect brown eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I've liked you for quitea while."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Maybe because both your father and your mother could bite my head off" He laughed and put his arm around her waist, bringing their walk to a stop.

"Well I need to tell you something too."

"What is it?"

He pulled up a tiny black velvet box and opened it, revealing a necklace with a small wooden heart and a wolf carved inside.

"Samantha, would you be my girlfriend?"

Sam smiled brightly. "Only if you'll be my boyfriend."

"Then I think we have a deal, Sammie."

"We do." Sam said.

Jacob picked her up and kissed her until they both were breathless. They sat on the beach in each other's arms until sunset. He felt like hecould staylike this forever, holding the girl he loved in his arms.


End file.
